


Fall from Innocence

by Fengyang



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Post-War, Post-Wonder Woman(2017)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyang/pseuds/Fengyang
Summary: Diana第一次見到人類，是在一個晴朗無雲的秋日。





	Fall from Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> 名字出自Stephen King的小說The Body，但劇情沒有任何關係。  
>  **Post-Wonder Woman(2017)慎入。**

Diana第一次見到人類，是在一個晴朗無雲的秋日。

 

那時候她並沒有想過季節的變換可以對一個人有這麼大的影響，亞馬遜的族人生來就擁有許多人類所沒有的優勢，更強健的體魄讓氣候的冷暖對他們來說並不是太大的問題，更別提天堂島四季如春，四季對她而言真正的區別只有在航海時天空星子的方位變換。

 

然後一道黑煙劃破了蔚藍的天空。

 

那一個秋天一切都發生得太快，天堂島的一切曾經如此純粹，黑與白，是與非，她以為她是Diana，天堂島的公主，Hippolyta女王的女兒，她生來就背負了守護這個世界的神聖使命，亦如她的族人。

 

但那並不是全部，正如黑白並非總是涇渭分明，人性也並非只分純粹的善與惡。命運讓她在天堂島的沙灘對人性有了驚鴻一瞥，快得讓她措手不及，浪潮就已經捲走了一切過往的痕跡。

 

事後，當她回想起來，對那一個秋天最清晰的記憶，卻是在那一切開始的地方，那雙看向她的蔚藍雙眼。

 

純粹得，比天堂島的天空還要清澈。

 

直到命運奪走了一切。

 

失去很痛，比所有她受過的傷都要來得更痛。那不是肉眼看得見的傷口，但是她知道它們就在那裡，在她的心中最深處的地方，提醒著她擁有過什麼，又失去了什麼。

 

她愛Antiope，這一點無庸置疑，她所不能確定的是，她究竟愛不愛Steve。

 

她應該是愛他的，但是她沒能來得及認出那是愛，一切發生得太快，她在洞窟中嘲笑Steve讓小小的手錶控制自己，Steve對她回以無奈的自嘲笑容。

 

Steve說，我希望我們有更多時間。

 

他把手錶塞進她的手中，跟她說，我希望我們有更多時間。

 

但是那隻手錶已經不走了，早在他們相遇不久，那隻手錶就不走了。

 

他怎麼知道的？他怎麼有辦法在這麼短的時間內，就知道了這一切？

 

守護這個世界是我們的神聖使命，她告訴Steve。

 

Steve困惑地對她微笑。

 

然後她才明白，那不只是亞馬遜人的神聖使命，同時也是每一個人的。每一個直接或間接參與戰爭的人，他們如此深愛著這個世界，戰爭不只是用外在的形式存在，同時也存在於每一個人的心底。

 

Steve說，我希望我們有更多的時間。

 

她聽不見他在說什麼，耳朵因為爆炸而嗡嗡作響，她不願意聽Steve解釋，因為她太天真，她沒有辦法理解Steve想說的，然後當她終於能夠理解的時候，她已經錯過了時機。

 

Steve說，我希望我們有更多的時間。

 

Steve說，我愛妳。

 

那麼別走。她想說。她看得出來他想要留下，正如Antiope也想要留下。Antiope不想走，可是沒有人可以違背冥王的旨意。Steve也不想走，他的時間還沒有到，他可以留下。

 

「不管是什麼，我都可以去做。」她說，頭痛欲裂。爆炸讓她聽不見自己的聲音，她抓著Steve，焦急地說道，生怕對方沒有聽見。

 

Steve走了。

 

她不知道那一別就是永遠。

 

事後，當她在戰後第一次回到家鄉，她在小船上，任由潮流帶她回家。

 

星子的方位因為季節的變換所以變了，她躺在小船裡，看著星空，竟然第一次覺得冷。

 

她從不覺得冷，天堂島四季如春，亞馬遜人身強體健，她從不覺得冷。Steve把外套蓋到她的肩上的時候，她不覺得冷，那一個雪夜他們坐在噴泉邊，她也不覺得冷。

 

「誰對你的族人做了這些？」她問。

 

「他的族人。」Chief說，看了一眼在旁邊睡得正熟的Steve。

 

彼時她不明白，善與惡不兩立，Steve的族人迫害Chief的族人，他們為什麼能夠成為朋友？他們為什麼願意站在彼此身邊並肩作戰？

 

然後她終於懂了。因為他們如此深愛這個世界，因為善與惡從未以絕對的形式存在，他們不為善惡奮鬥，而是為自己的信念而奮鬥。

 

真正的戰爭，在每一個人的心底。

 

Steve說，他們是壞人。Steve說，我該走了。

 

Sameer在倫敦的廣場上，告訴她，他們本來可以讓空軍轟炸整個基地，那麼在基地的人全都會死，那對德軍無疑會是重創。

 

Steve不願意。

 

「為什麼？」她困惑不解，「因為我們在那裡嗎？」

 

如果犧牲生命，可以拯救更多的人，那麼他們就應該這麼做。他們是戰士，他們早在成為戰士的時候就知道有這個可能性。

 

Steve說，這可真是個糟糕透頂的主意。

 

他的手腕上纏著真言套索，他直到說完那句話以後才真的意識到他們可能會死，他們很可能會死，但是他沒有退縮，他只是說，這真是個糟糕透頂的主意。

 

糟糕透頂的主意。然後他走了。

 

戰爭存在於每個人的心裡，只因為人們走了偏途，不代表他們永遠迷失。也許對Steve來說，那個基地裡所有的人都一樣純真，都一樣值得拯救。

 

Diana在秋天遇上Steve，又緊接著在同一個秋天失去Steve。

 

失去很痛，但流星劃過天際，她依然慶幸自己曾經遇見過Steve，讓她窺見人類的善與惡，以及兩者之間的所有一切。

 

她擦肩而過的愛人帶她加入一場戰爭，一場應該要完結所有戰爭的戰爭，然後教會她有些東西比擊敗壞人更重要，只因人生來純真，宙斯用自己的形象創造人類，並非讓他們生來就背負了原罪。

 

這場戰爭無關其它，只關人性。人性才是這漫長得幾乎看不見盡頭的戰事真正關於的，他們不能贏了戰役，卻輸了整場戰爭。

 

Steve說，我該走了。

 

Steve走了。

 

他願意為了他的信念而死，不只是因為那個基地裡有他在乎的人，而是因為那是正確的事。

 

他是對的，即使沒有摧毀基地，他們依然贏了這場戰爭。廣場上歡聲雷動，照片中的Steve靠在飛機旁，姿態隨意，穿越了時空與光陰對著她微笑。

 

在這場戰爭中，他們都太渺小。他們不能選擇自己出生在什麼年代，卻可以選擇自己為了什麼樣的信念奮鬥。

 

一個人，換整個基地的無辜性命，很值得。他是戰士，他在上戰場的時候就知道這代表著什麼。

 

他說這是個糟糕透頂的主意，然後他毫不遲疑地去做了，只因為這是正確的事。

 

他輸了戰役，卻贏了戰爭。

 

「妳依然決定離開？」她的母親問。

 

她返回天堂島，帶來外界的消息。戰爭平息，世界再次恢復平和。

 

然後她說，我該走了，我必須回去。

 

她想留下，正如Steve想留下，但那不是正確的事，離開才是正確的。世界仍在重建，他們依然需要她的幫助。

 

「是的。」她佇立於宮殿的大廳，直視女王的雙眼，從未如此確定。

 

她是Diana，天堂島的公主，Hippolyta女王的女兒。守護這個世界是她的神聖使命，正如她擦肩而過的愛人，以及這世界上成千上萬的男女。

 

人性也許並不總是純真，惡意也許毒害了他們的心靈，但他們掙扎著，奮鬥著，不願束手待斃。

 

戰事醜惡，但戰場上卻能找到最珍貴的美德。

 

「那麼去吧。」女王說，她是她的母親，但是她終於明白她不只是亞馬遜的公主，更是亞馬遜的戰士。

 

她走出王宮，瞇起眼看向蔚藍的天空。

 

那一日晴朗無雲，秋季已過，但一切依然純粹的美麗。

 

 

 

\----- Fall from Innocence 完-----


End file.
